


Colours Amongst the Stars

by skyeviktory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates, black and white world before you find your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeviktory/pseuds/skyeviktory
Summary: Amidst the fight against the First Order, mechanic Erin Andechi refuses to find her soulmate. She is content living in a world of black and white until the battles are over. She doesn't need to find her soulmate, as she's said before: she is happy. She does not need colours in her world.Then why does she keep stealing glances at the infamous Poe Dameron?Soulmate AU.





	Colours Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Should I have been working on my FMAxMarvel fic? Yes, yes I should have but I was so inspired to write this story, I needed to put it down fast!
> 
> The idea came from 2 sources: a writing prompt from Tumblr about you live in a black and white world until you find your soulmate, and a Polyvore group I'm participating in where we create our own OC in the Disney universe. And voila! Short story created!
> 
> I do not own Star Wars, only the OC, Erin Andechi.
> 
> P.S. I am a total fan of any ship with Poe, whether it's with Finn, Rey, someone else, I support all ships, it just happens that this time, it's with a OC :P Only happy thoughts of love here! Thanks!

Erin replaced the cover of the compartment, having finished the repairs and maintenance on the X-Wing of the infamous Poe Dameron with minutes to spare. Apparently, he was being sent out on a secret mission that day, one that needed his X-Wing and his faithful droid, BB-8.

Speaking of…

“Good morning, BB-8,” greeted Erin, as she began cleaning the grease off her gloves, kneeling down to the droid’s level as she did. “Ready to go?”

BB-8 beeped out an affirmative response, rolling from side to side.

“Good! Now you’ll watch Poe for me, like usual?”

Another affirmative response followed by more rolling.

“I knew I could count on you.” With the grease gone, she could safely rub the droid’s head without getting it dirty. Thankfully, she had learned to distinguish what shade of grey on her gloves was grease and what weren’t, especially after a particularly embarrassing incident in front of the droid’s owner. The large streak against the skin of her face had Poe attempting to hide his chuckle for several minutes before he finally took pity and told her about the grease. Erin had been mortified for a week…

BB-8 was happily beeping, pulling Erin back to the present and had her smiling softly. The interaction managed to slightly lessen her worry. She worried because she knew only Poe and BB-8 were being sent on this mission and that they wouldn’t have any backup.

No matter how much faith Erin had in Poe, she was concerned: they always had backup for missions, it was a golden rule in the Resistance. Why this one in particular they did not, she didn’t know why…

“There you are! Ready to go, buddy?”

Erin glanced up, smiling more naturally at the sight of Poe walking towards her and the droid, the previous one responding with several beeps.

Poe lifted his gaze, following Erin as she stood and smiled at her as a greeting.

"Morning! How's she looking?" He motioned towards the ship with a tilt of his head.

"Running better than ever. I made some upgrades," replied Erin, clasping her hands in front of her, a habit she had developed over the years.

Poe was impressed, even whistling lowly. "And this is why I only want you to work on her, Erin: you're the best!"

Erin blushed at the praise, attempting to come up with a witty response. Any response, really. As usual though, she came up empty and she hated it. Instead, she ducked her head with a nervous chuckle as she reached for Poe's helmet. She could barely look at him as she handed it over.

"What? So eager to get rid of me?"

Erin's head shot up, her eyes wide and fearful as her heart pounded. Had she screwed this up? How? "NO! No, no, that's not... I..." She was stuttering badly until she finally noticed Poe's apologetic smile.

"Easy, Erin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Though," as he reached for his helmet, he leaned closer, "it is fun getting you flustered like that." That comment made Erin squeeze her eyes shut, groaning slightly in embarrassment. She just couldn’t win, could she? Poe chuckled softly, taking the helmet and patting Erin’s shoulder. “See? Though I am sorry.”

She took a deep breath, finally opening her eyes. “It’s fine, Poe. I should be used to this by now, no?”

His stance visibly relaxed, knowing he hadn’t gone too far. However, that didn’t stop him from winking at her and saying, “But then that wouldn’t be as fun anymore.”

Erin scoffed, looking away.

Her mind wondered to the mission, the secret mission her two friends were being sent on and she resumed clasping her hands tightly.  _You need to say something_. A little voice in the back of her head repeated over and over. This was a dangerous mission and Poe…

No, she had to hope that he’d be back.

BB-8 bumped her leg, catching her attention and pulling her away from anymore darker thoughts. Hope. Erin knelt back down to its level, rubbing it one last time. “Be careful and come back.” She stole a glance towards Poe and caught him watching her. She swallowed before uttering, “Both of you.”

Poe nodded. “Yes, ma’am. Let’s get going BB-8.”

The droid beeped before rolling under the X-Wing and being lifted up.

 _Say something_. Erin felt her hands unconsciously going together again and she forced them apart. She needed to stop that habit…  _Say something._  Erin felt her throat tighten as she tried to come up with…  _Say ANYTHING!_

“Good luck,” she uttered but Poe still heard her. He looked back, sending her a wink and a thumbs up before he climbed into the cockpit of his X-Wing and began the start-up procedures.

 _That wasn’t what you needed to say!_ cried the voice in Erin’s head. _When he comes back_ , decided Erin ignoring the voice as she grabbed her tool kit and backed away.

At a safe distance, she stared into the cockpit, taking in all the details she could. Poe had opted for his favorite jacket instead of the standard flight suit. Just before he put on his helmet, she eyed his messy, dark hair. It wasn’t pure black but close enough. His helmet had been black so the comparison was easy.

She wondered what colour it actually was. What the shade of dark grey in his eyes were. Just… Instead of shades of grey.

She shook her head. She couldn’t. She didn’t have the liberty to search and find her soulmate. Also, considering they were in the middle of a rebellion, she didn’t want to even humour the idea of finding her soulmate only to lose them days later because of the First Order.

Imagine… Could you imagine spending your entire life in black and white until colours suddenly appear on EVERYTHING? The beauty in that must be breathtaking!

Only for it to return to black and white when your soulmate died.

Incredibly devastating. Walking around on day and, ever so slowly, the colours start to drain from everything around you. Agonizingly slowly. Erin had heard the stories and had even witnessed others go through it, both directions: the sudden appearance and the prolonged disappearance.

Not for Erin. She was going to wait until the First Order was taken care of before attempting to find her soulmate.

Hence her gloves and amount of clothing she wore.

You only know you’ve found your soulmate with skin on skin contact. She was safe as long as no one touched her head. Thankfully, she had yet to meet a culture where touching another person’s head was deemed normal or a form of greeting so she’d be safe.

Her heart would be.

In the meantime, she’d continue her mechanic duties and try to convince herself – as she did every day – that she didn’t have a crush of Poe Dameron.

That was never an easy task. Thankfully, she had a way of countering the thoughts: keep as busy as possible. Keeping busy did not let her think that he had yet to find his soulmate or that he was searching for them. It did not let her humour the idea that maybe she was his soulmate. That idea, she always squashed quickly before she began daydreaming about further scenarios and welcomed the possibility of heartbreak and disappointment.

No, Erin kept busy. At the moment, seeing as no other ship needed immediate maintenance, Erin headed inside and towards the infirmary. Perhaps being away from things that reminded her of Poe and his mission would do her some good.

She wasn’t the most qualified nurse at the base but she knew the basics enough to tend to the wounds of the officers. Also, seeing as they were at a constant shortage of nurses and med-droids, there was always someone who needed help.

That should keep her mind from wandering too far until Poe and BB-8 returned.

They would. Safe and sound, they would return from their successful mission. She needed to keep hoping that.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been hours and Erin’s nerves were straining. Poe and BB-8 should have been back by then, no? How long was that mission? It didn’t look like a long one considering the small pack of supplies Poe had brought with him. What had they needed to do?

Erin needed answers to calm down but she couldn’t go out and get them… Yes, she was one of the lead mechanics of the fleet but still just a mechanic. She had no reason what so ever to access top secret mission files. Also, she couldn’t just march into the control room and start demanding answers. She knew Poe would do that but, unlike her, Poe was a Commander with friends in that control room. She was a glorified mechanic who needed to wait around impatiently, in the dark.

“Might I suggest some sleep, Miss?”

Erin glanced at the med-droid, snapped out of her thoughts.

“Maybe you’re right,” she mumbled, massaging her face.

She needed to have hope in Poe and BB-8’s return, to have faith in them. Yes, those thoughts were better, so much better than stressing over something she had no control over.

Those hopeful thoughts kept her calm for the night and into late morning as she walked towards the control room, swiping through her datapad.

She had to see the Lieutenant General about several of the X-Wings and upgrades they needed. Hopefully she’d get the parts she needed. From experience, not every request she made went according to plan…

The last one was disastrous: all the supposed new parts they had managed to receive were worse than the ones they had. Erin had to dismantle every “new” part to salvage what she could to repair the “old” parts.

Disastrous.

As Erin walked into the control room, she glanced around, searching for the Lieutenant General.

Instead, she came face to face with General Leia Organa herself.

Erin was stars truck. She had only seen the General in passing on only a few occasions and never had the nerve to actually talk to the woman. It was mostly because she didn’t know what to say to her. Erin had so much knowledge about the General Leia Oragana but it had all come from Poe. She didn’t know what she should or shouldn’t know or if having all that knowledge about someone you had never met was just… awkward. For both parties.

Not to mention, Erin was intimidated.

“Good morning, General,” Erin managed to articulate and she hoped her voice wasn’t as shaky as her smile.

Leia smiled back more naturally. “Good morning, Erin. Lieutenant General Yanween is over there.”

Erin didn’t know what was more impressive: that Leia knew who she was looking for or that she knew Erin’s name.

“Thank – thank you, General.”

And Erin nodded her thanks, quickly heading in the direction Leia had pointed to, trying to get her blush and wide eyes under control, missing the amused smirk Leia wore as she watched the young woman almost scurry away.

As much as Erin had heard about Leia, Leia had heard her fair number of stories about Erin. The General had listened to Poe retell Erin’s exploits on repairing and upgrading his X-Wing. Leia could almost use the word ‘gush’ when describing Poe’s retellings. She had never actually seen the two of them interact but, from conversations here and there, Leia gathered enough to know each of them had at least a fondness for the other. She was curious where that fondness would someday lead them.

With that thought, the General returned to her conversation with a Lieutenant, the small smile never fading from her face.

Erin, on the other hand, was beyond embarrassed that she couldn’t keep her cool in front of the General. She did not feel comfortable with many people and meeting someone so important sent her nerves skyrocketing. _Think of something else, something else_ , she repeated over and over to herself. Poe was the first thing to pop up in her head and, on this rare occasion, she went with it.

Normally, she would focus quickly on something else but, seeing as he hadn’t come back yet, Erin put her thoughts back on the hope of his return.

Hope. With that and a more relaxed smile, she nearly made it to Lieutenant General Yanween. Nearly is the key word.

“General! It’s Commander Dameron! He’s alive!”

Erin froze mid-step. He… There… He could have been dead? Her heard was pounding and she attempted to catch her breath. Whirling around, she watched as Leia rushed to the communications engineer.

“Where is he?” she asked, a subtle hint of relief in her voice. Leia didn’t show it but she had gotten worried about her pilot.

“Jakku. His X-Wing is damaged beyond repair. He needs an evac.”

“Is he hurt?”

“He insists he isn’t.”

The General didn’t look convinced, shaking her head. “Fine. We’ll send out a ship and a nurse just in case. Who’s available.”

As the engineer searched, Leia raised her gaze, locking hers with Erin’s. Erin just then realized she had gotten closer, unconsciously, and she staggered back.

“Sorry,” she breathed out quickly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have –”

Leia held up her hand, smiling softly. “It’s fine. You are Poe’s main mechanic and his friend. It’s understandable. I’m glad you had hope he’d be alright.”

 _How…?_  Erin was blushing once more. Had she been that obvious? How had the General known?

“We have a pilot ready to head out,” put in the engineer, glancing towards Leia, “but the med-bay needs time to free someone. It could take –”

“I’ll go.” Erin fought hard against her urge to cover her mouth and back away at that blurted out statement.  _Just keep talking! Explain yourself!_  “I – I volunteer at the med-bay. I know enough to patch him up and keep him stable until we get back.” Leia’s gaze was fixed on her and Erin could only stare at the spot right above the General’s shoulder: Leia’s gaze was too intense for Erin. “You can spare a mechanic, you don’t have enough nurses to do the same,” finished Erin softly.

Leia was quiet which made Erin nervous. The young woman hesitantly moved her gaze from the spot above the General’s shoulder until she met the woman’s pensive stare.

 _Please_.

Leia then nodded. “Alright, Erin, you’ll go. The pilot, Commander Broda, will meet you outside. You have five minutes.”

A large smile broke across Erin’s face. “Thank you, General.”

Leia nodded, motioning towards the exit with her head. “Five minutes.”

 _Right_. Erin pocketed her datapad and sprinted out of the control room, mentally going over what she’d need.

 _Hang on, Poe. We’re – I’m – coming_.

Leia watched as Erin ran, a small smile creeping up once more. Maybe this will get Erin to reconsider her choice of staying without a soulmate. The idea of how quickly you can lose someone should entice people to not lose time in finding that person, to not be afraid. Life is too short to live in fear of tomorrow…

 

* * *

 

 

The moment the transport landed, Erin flung the door open and jumped off, scanning the area for –

“Poe,” she breathed out in relief.

He was jogging towards the transport and, even from this distance, Erin could see the blood on him. He had attempted to remove the blood on his face but there were still streaks and splatters here and there. He didn’t look his best but Erin was glad to see that he was at least alive.

Once he got closer, he was smiling brightly. “They sent a welcoming party too? I’m flattered!”

Erin didn’t think as she quickly bridged the gap left between them and hugged him. Poe was surprised at first, unused to this sudden show of affection from Erin: he knew her to always keep a distance from others. However, he rolled with it, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. All the time, he was being careful about skin on skin contact.

He knew – just like any non-bonded member of the Rebellion – that if someone didn’t want to find their soulmate – like Erin – you weren’t to purposely touch them in case the two beings were soulmates. Even if Poe was tempted at times, especially when he got her flustered, he wasn’t going to overstep those boundaries. He respected her wishes.

By then, Erin had slowly pulled away, breathing deeply, her gaze lowering to the ground around them. “Where’s BB-8?” she asked, worried.

Poe felt a pang that he had forgotten about his best friend the moment the transport arrived and Erin had jumped out. But, he already knew the answer. “Apparently he’s with two thieves who took off in the Millennium Falcon.

Erin’s surprise was obvious. “ _The_  Millennium Falcon? Of the stories? It was here?” She had grown up on those stories and always dreamed of seeing – even working – on the Falcon.

Poe nodded, her excitement contagious. “Apparently! I just hope supporters or even other resistance members find BB-8 before the First Order does. And maybe the Falcon as well. It would be a good bonus.”

Erin supressed a laugh at their fixation on ships, on the Falcon. At least Poe’s first priority had still been his droid. With a smile still on her face, Erin tugged at his hand, leading him towards the transport. “Let’s get going, Commander Broda won’t wait forever.”

Poe followed without fuss as he thought back on the conversation he just had with Erin. He didn’t notice as they had been talking but now, he realized that Erin didn’t seem as cautious or as reserved as usual. And, deep down, he was happy that she was finally getting comfortable around him.

Maybe he should get kidnapped more often.

However, the memories of Kylo Ren resurfaced and he regretted thinking that. Instead, to distract himself once inside the transport, he resumed the conversation. “I’m sorry, Erin, but we won’t be able to bring back the X-Wing. It’s pretty much in pieces and I’m sure the scavengers took care of the rest.”

Erin sighed as she closed the door behind them. “They’ll have some pretty good pieces. I’ll just need to upgrade another one for you.” She peered towards the cockpit. “Commander Broda, we’re good to go!”

“Heading out!” he replied. “Welcome back, Poe!”

“Thanks,” called back Poe with a chuckle.

Erin returned her attention to Poe as he eased into the center bench, sighing in comfort. His head lopped to the side, a tired smirk on his face. “Sorry you came all the way here for nothing.”

Erin frowned in confusion, wondering what he was talking about. She came to get him. That wasn’t for nothing. It then dawned on her. “Oh, I’m not here as a mechanic,” she explained which caused Poe to be confused instead. “I’m here as your nurse ‘cause the General didn’t believe that you weren’t injured. And, looking at you, I say her intuition was spot on.”

He scoffed but was still smiling. “Her intuition is scarily good. You’ve been warned.” He gave her a look, raising an eyebrow. “So, they roped you into being my nurse? Were the others tired of trying?”

Erin shook her head, her brow creasing. “I volunteered. And what do you mean?”

“Ah, that’s why.” He leaned his head back, eyes closing but still smiling that same smile that had Erin staring too much. “Good luck. I don’t let the qualified ones close enough without a fight. I’ll be fine.”

Erin clasped her hands in front of her, thinking over what to say. She finally settled for, “I know you’ll be fine. I just want to help make sure of that.”

Poe opened his eyes in surprise at Erin’s tone of voice. He sat up, glancing towards her. She was standing like she normally did, hands – gloved hands – clasped in front of her. Her eyes, however, Poe was almost taken aback by the amount of worry and determination there was in them. He had previously seen some worry from Erin, especially before he went on missions but she always managed to put on a brave face and a smile. This look told him she wasn’t going to give up without a fight but it was because she was worried about _him_. Yeah, he didn’t feel right to put her through that.

“Alright,” he replied, resigning himself to Erin’s care. He owed her that much after disappearing like that on the Resistance and on her.

He didn’t want to see her worried like that anymore: those pale grey eyes should not be clouded with that emotion. He preferred to see happiness in them and there was the moment her had agreed to let her fuss over him. He saw that spark of happiness come back and he knew it was worth it.

“Thanks for coming, Erin,” he whispered as she knelt on the bench next to him with the first aid kit.

Erin couldn’t look at him right away, fighting a blush as she rummaged through the bag. She swallowed as she found a set of disinfecting wipes and she looked up slowly. Poe was smiling at her and whatever she could have possibly said got stuck in her throat. She just smiled back.

 _And she’s nervous again_ , thought Poe, slightly disappointed, as he let Erin wipe away the dried blood on his face.  _At least there was some improvement and that she was happy again._

 

* * *

 

 

Erin leaned forward slightly past the wall, peeking inside the control room where many of the Resistance members were watching the monitors and feeds closely.

 _You’ll make it back. You will._  Erin kept repeating that statement over and over again. She needed to have hope that everyone – that Poe – would make it back from their mission. They were to destroy that weapon and every pilot they had had been sent off.

 _You’ll make it back_.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she continued to repeat that statement. She did until she felt like someone was watching her.

Opening her eyes, her gaze locked with the General’s and Erin felt her face heat up in embarrassment. Leia smiled softly towards Erin and something in her eyes enticed Erin to continue, remembering what the older woman had told her previously about hoping.

Continue to hope. Poe had been right: Leia’s intuition was scarily good…

 _You’ll make it back_. She never specified who but she just kept it up. Just kept hoping.

_You’ll make… it…_

Erin noticed a change in the General. It didn’t foretell anything good… Her eyes lost focus, her posture slackened slightly. Leia then began to look around the room discreetly, just with her eyes, her gaze fixing on certain objects, on certain people.

Erin knew. Erin had seen that same face twice before and, both times, the one she was watching had just lost their soulmate.

Leia had lost her soulmate.

The Resistance had lost Han Solo.

Erin had heard that it was an automatic response for the surviving member of the two soulmates to take in whatever colour they could before the world went back to black and white.

It must be emotionally draining…

The General did look slightly more tired than normal but that was because Erin had been watching her this entire time. If anyone else were to look, they would see the General as she normally looked and Erin was even more impressed with that woman.

Leia and Erin locked eyes once more and Erin offered Leia a comforting look, mouthing, “I’m sorry”. The General breathed deeply, nodding ever so slightly before mouthing back “Hope”.

Erin could do that. She gave the General a smile and nod, backing away and leaning against the wall.  _You’ll make it back_. Her mantra restarted and she focused solely on the hope she had towards her fellow resistance fighters. Each face she remembered seeing, every smile.

Hope for each of them.

She had been so focused on her thoughts that the light touch on her clasped, gloved hands jerked her back to reality and she opened her eyes.

In front of her stood Leia. From the control room, Erin could distinctly hear the cheers of the others. They – they succeeded!

However…

“I’m sorry, General,” whispered Erin.

Leia took another deep breath, her gaze lowering to where she still touched Erin’s gloved hands.

“My dear,” began Leia softly, her grip tightening slightly on Erin’s hands, “if you are truly sorry, never lose the hope you have in this Resistance. But, I need you to lose these gloves. Find your soulmate. Life is too short and it is better to have lived a life knowing your soulmate for even a brief period than to remain in a grey world alone. Trust me on this.”

Leia patted Erin’s hands and left the stunned mechanic alone with her thoughts.

On any other day, with any other request, you do not say “no” to General Organa. It isn’t done. Erin, however, really wanted to ignore the General’s advice on soulmates and finding them.

She REALLY did. She had convinced herself of that for YEARS.

Did she want to go through what Leia just did? To see all the colour drain from your world, telling you before anyone else could, that your soulmate had been taken away from you forever?

Erin knew she didn’t.

But…

Erin also knew she secretly wanted to find that person. A part of her buried deep inside, the one that longed for that connection, for that special someone that you were meant to be with.

Erin stared at her gloves, an internal debate raging on inside her.

Colours. Soulmate. Happiness.

Most likely sadness as well if she lost the person or, even worse, never found them. All that hope for nothing.

But, the General had ordered her to do something else: to never lose her hope. Hoping was something Erin was good at and she was never going to stop hoping for the success of the Resistance. She’ll just need to add the hope of the success of something else too.

With a deep breath, Erin yanked her gloves off.

 

* * *

 

 

Poe landed his X-Wing in a rush, already undoing the straps as the motors died down. When he had heard the request from the Millennium Falcon for a medical team to be on standby on the ground, he feared the worst for his friend Finn. His gut was telling him it was Finn, especially considering a woman’s voice requested the med-team and she sounded worried. She must be the friend Finn had been talking about, the one captured by the First Order, Rey. Thankfully they had found her before escaping.     

He shuddered slightly at the memory of his experience with the First Order but returned his focus back to Finn. He had thought he had lost Finn back on Jakku, he was not going through that again.

He opened the hatch of the X-Wing cockpit, searching the landing bay. No sign of the Falcon just yet. However, he did see something – well, someone – else. Erin was running towards the X-Wing, the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face. She was intercepted by BB-8 as it rolled around her, beeping about what had happened. Erin knelt next to it, getting it to stop its rolling as she rubbed its head.

Poe was staring, he knew he was but, it was the first time he had ever seen Erin without her gloves. Her bare hands rubbed against his droid’s head and his mind was racing with the implications. Would she have forgotten to put them on? It was a possibility but not likely: she NEVER forgot them.

Then…

He then noticed that her gaze kept flickering towards him, her brow slightly furrowed in confusion. Oh, he hadn’t moved from the cockpit…

Poe quickly got out of his seat and slid down the ladder. He pulled off his helmet and tossed it onto the nearby crates as he turned. Erin was standing in front of him, still smiling.

“Congratulations and welcome back,” she managed to say evenly and she was so proud if herself for that.

Poe couldn’t contain his smile but he did manage to resist grabbing Erin’s bare hands. “Best welcome party once more,” he said instead before motioning towards her hands. “So…?”

Erin glanced down at them, a shy smile on her face. “I got some good advice on not waiting.”

Poe couldn’t stop himself. The victory against the First Order, the worry of Finn, the happiness he felt seeing Erin, the knowledge that Erin is searching for her soulmate now, it was all so much for him and he only knew one way to dispense so much energy.

He nearly rammed into Erin as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, spinning both of them and laughing loudly. Erin was taken aback by that sudden action, wrapping her arms around his neck in panic. However, her panic quickly changed to happiness and she laughed with him.

Until she remembered – “Poe! Your wounds!” she cried, at least getting him to stop spinning and look up at her. She leaned back slightly, continuing, “You need to be –”

The rest of the words died in Erin’s throat. No words were exchange for what felt like forever. Erin and Poe just stared at each other, stared in shock, their breathing laboured and shaky.

When Erin had leaned back, her hand brushed with back of Poe’s head, skin on skin and both of them couldn’t believe their eyes.

Colours. EVERYWHERE.

Erin felt like crying but out of happiness. She didn’t know what exactly the biggest culprit of those emotions was: if it was all the colours she now sees; that she found her soulmate so fast; or that her soulmate was  _Poe_.

She couldn’t stop staring at him, taking all the details that colour brought out. She had been right that his hair wasn’t black, just a dark… she didn’t even know what that colour was called! His eyes were a lighter version of that colour and she could barely pull her gaze away. His suit, however, was an easy distraction. It was so BRIGHT of the colour!

“This has to be my second favorite colour,” she uttered softly, running her hand over the material of the suit.

“Second?” repeated Poe, sounding breathless.

Erin looked back at Poe’s eyes. “Whatever colour your eyes are, that’s my favorite.”

Poe smiled, realizing that Erin was just as surprised and happy about this turn of events as he was. He had known that Erin didn’t have the same hair or eye colour as many people at the base because of the shades of light grey they were. He just never imagined that shade of pale hair: he was drawn in. Though, her eyes pulled at him even more. He was breathless because he realized he had been looking at the exact shade of her eyes this entire time. The light grey he loved weren’t replaced.

The two of them finally stopped staring at each other when BB-8 decided it had waited enough and was now circling them quickly, beeping in happiness and cheering that its other favorite person was with its first favorite person.

The spell between Erin and Poe was broken and they laughed. Poe finally lowered Erin to the ground but he kept an arm around her waist as he looked down at his droid.

“Glad to know you approve, buddy,” he said with a laugh, squeezing Erin a bit.

At that moment, the Millennium Falcon flew in and was preparing for landing and Poe’s stomach knotted. He had completely forgotten about Finn.

Erin noticed the change in Poe’s demeanor, glancing between him and the Falcon. “What is it?” she asked, turning towards him.

Poe’s worried look didn’t lessen. “Finn,” was his response.

Erin nodded in understanding, remembering seeing the med-team nearby. “Then go. Your friend needs you.”

Poe looked torn. He didn’t want to leave Erin so quickly but he wanted to be there for Finn. “Come with me,” he offered, already lowering his arm and taking her hand instead.

Erin shook her head. “I need to go over the X-Wings to make sure they’re ready for another trip. We could be leaving soon.” Poe’s gaze went from the Falcon to Erin and back, unsure. Erin leaned in and lightly kissed him on the cheek. “Go, I’ll meet up with you later.”

Erin’s cheeks were burning and she was unable to believe she just did that. Poe looked just as surprised before a smirk broke across his face. He returned the gesture, kissing her forehead and whispering, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“You and me both.”

They both decided to ignore BB-8’s high pitched beeps about enticing them into another kiss as they parted ways, each wearing the giddies smile anyone had ever seen on either of them.

 _Thanks, General Organa_ , thought Erin and she had a feeling the woman knew already.

 Scary intuition.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it :) Hopefully you enjoyed the fluff! I may humour the idea of writing another part for the Last Jedi but I'll leave that for another time for the moment! My other fic is calling my name in jealousy!


End file.
